Behind Closed Eyes
by CrystalSaffron
Summary: Wesley decides to fight back, Angel is found, Scoobies arrive! Post-Btvs S6Ats S3 Ch.2 up!
1. Chapter 1: Blooded Tears

Title: Behind Closed Eyes  
  
Authoress: Crystal-Saffron  
  
Distribution: You want it? Take it, juuuust lemme know where it's going so I can go check it out!  
  
Dedicated: Tariq! Who has been one of my most treasured reviewers and a great inspiration. You can't have him!!! ::hides Tariq:: (I'm sorry for the screw up!)  
  
Summary: Wesley is sad. Wesley gets pissed. Wesley decides to kick-ass of some evil! (More as we go on...)  
  
Chapter 1: Blooded Tears  
  
An empty bottle clattered to a floor of a cluttered apartment. It rolled past some half-full pizza boxes and littered clothes before finally coming to a stop next to some empty liquor bottles. A man, sitting on the floor next to a couch, watched the bottles trek with bleary eyes. He didn't even flinch as a rat crawled across his leg and scurried off onto the other side of the apartment, apparently this apartment was too disgusting even for a rat.  
  
It was another half an hour before the man decided to move. He stumbled around looking for another bottle of whiskey, bumping in to some large pieces of furniture. When he tripped on a stray piece of clothing and fell hard on to the ground he ceased moving. Blood wove its way through his hair and onto his face, where it finally dripped onto the floor.  
  
Night fell and found the man shivering on his cold floor. Tears seeped out from cracks in his eyes and he fully gave himself over to his deep depression. Tears of anger, pain, and a terrible sadness kept splashing down over his face, mixing with the blood and enhancing already gaunt cheeks. When at last the tears subsided, he managed to drag himself into the bathroom. He pulled himself up to the sink and washed the blood off of his face, next he opened the cabinet mirror and pulled out two painkillers and swallowed them.  
  
He sank down next to the shower and let the silence wash over him. Memories came flashing through his head and pretty soon, tears came sliding into the crevices of his lips. Harsh words spoken, betrayal, and false understanding shone in his mind until he couldn't think any more but only feel.  
  
Once the memories had had finished their run, he sat there, in his cold bathroom, and just looked at the ceiling blankly. Then a feeling of uncontrollable anger bubbled up inside of him and he gnashed his teeth, irate.  
  
*It wasn't his fault!* He thought. *How could he have known that the prophecy was false? How could he have known that he had been told lies! He was trying to help, to save the innocent who couldn't defend themselves. He had just been doing what he thought was right. Just what he thought was right.*  
  
His anger spent, but not quelled, he decided that he wasn't going to live in this state of self-pity and depression. He pulled himself together, and then off the ground, and into the shower after stripping off his dirty clothes. As he let the steaming hot air hit his body he let his muscles relax and let the water cleanse him, both body and mind.  
  
New ideas started to form behind closed eyes. Ones of revenge, specifically. He wasn't going to be the sidekick anymore. He was going to be the fighter, the one who got to beat out his anger. The one who got to take his revenge. No evil was going to survive. Wolfram and Hart, vampires, demons..They should start to become more wary, because he, Wesley, wasn't going to play nice anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ooooo! Wesley is an angry puppy! Not happy boy..no no..what will he do next? WHAT WILL HAPPEN!?!?! Who knows...certainly not me! Well...I know a little, or a lot but, tune in next time!!! ~CrystalSaffron  
  
(Reviews are appreciated and make certain authoress write muuuuuuuuuuuch faster....hint, hint:: 


	2. Chapter 2: Power Boost

A/N: .......::breathes::...are you kidding me? I actually got 13 reviews for ONE CHAPTER?!? Okay, granted I didn't update for a few months but STILL! YOU GUYS ROCK!  
  
Thank You: Since I don't want this story to be removed and ff.net seems to be very gung-ho on no long non-story stuff..I'll just mention all you lovely people here! **Chrissy, Imzadi, Freakazoid, (my wonderful) Tariq, Kaitlyn, lonely Brit, Kelso, Shadid, Insanechildfanfic, BuffyANGELforeva, Queen Boadicea, JJ, and last but not least- spikesbloodyangel.** Thank you all so much and keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own 'em. If I did I wouldn't have such a crap ending. ::is still bitter about Angel's ending::

* * *

Chapter 2: Power Boost

The tunnel was dank and dirty. It was the only way to describe it. Well...that and an unidentifiable stench that Wesley _really_ did not want to think about. It smelled like a combination between fish and mangoes. And not a pleasant combination at that. Wesley pushed these thoughts ruthlessly aside as he made his way down the tunnel, finally reaching an open area.  
  
It was sparsely furnished and everything looked to be rotting and damp. It didn't smell any better here, either. In fact, the stench seemed almost worse. Wesley felt water drip down his face but he didn't bother to push it away. Another one would just take its place soon anyway. Instead he made his way further into the open area.  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" He called out sardonically. The words bounced off the walls and echoed back at him, as if taunting him. After a few seconds they melted away into silence and he was left with the constant dripping of the ceiling. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity there was finally movement at the end of the tunnel. Wesley waited in anticipation as the demon he'd been waiting for lumbered into view.  
  
He was really a gruesome creature; even slouching he was still an imposing 6 feet tall with green, slimy skin and rotting teeth. He looked straight out of a cheep horror movie if it wasn't for the fact that he was very, very real and very, very angry.  
  
"What do you think you're doing in here, human?" He spat the word 'human' as if it was some kind of swear. His voice was garbled as if he was speaking with marbles in his mouth and it almost seemed as if there was a second voice echoing his words. Despite his overall repulsing being Wesley didn't flinch. Quite the contrary, his face remained even more impassive then ever.  
  
"I need something and I heard that you could give it to me. But judging from you're..."Wesley sneered ", appearance, for lack of a better word. I seriously doubt you can give me what I seek." The demon growled and flexed his hands.  
  
"You must have a death wish, mortal," The demon hissed, "Or have absolutely no clue who I am." Wesley arched one eyebrow.  
  
"I wouldn't have come looking for you if I didn't know who you are. Either I'm getting what I came for or I'm not. I'm judging on the former." The demon grinned, apparently pleased at Wesley's blunt statement.  
  
"I like people who get to the point." The demon snarled. "Normally I kill them faster." Wesley smirked back at the beast.  
  
"I really don't think it's me who'll be dying faster." With that, the demon charged Wesley clearly intending on killing him. He didn't even see the dagger that Wesley had slipped into his palm as they were talking. He staggered back and looked up at Wesley hatefully. He growled once more before falling dead onto the gown. Wesley stalked over and kneeled by the dead body, flipping it over. He pulled out his dagger and began cutting into to the demon's skin with nearly surgical precision. After a while he was able to pull away some of the stinking flesh to reveal a small cylinder filled with an oozing green liquid.  
  
Wesley stared, entranced, by the small vile. He held it in his hand lightly and closed his eyes for a brief minute. When he opened them again they were hard and cold.  
  
"If the radiance of a thousand suns..." He began as he uncapped the vile.  
  
"...Were to burst at once into the sky." He looked closely at the vile again, contemplating his choice. He nodded once and lifted the vile up to the ceiling as if toasting an unknown man for an unknown reason.  
  
"That would be like the splendor of the Mighty one." With that Wesley swallowed the contents of the vile. He waited for a terrible second as he had a sinking feeling that it hadn't worked. It was soon replaced by horrendous pain that encompassed his entire being. He fell to the floor his jaw dropped in a silent scream as his body writhed in pain. And as soon as it had begun it stopped and his body dropped unmoving to the cold stone floor.  
  
The minutes ticked by but he still didn't move, not even to breathe. Then his fingers twitched and soon his chest began to rise and fall. After a while he sat up and slowly rose to his feet. Bright green eyes surveyed his surroundings and he cracked his knuckles thoughtlessly. His face was as cold as stone and his unearthly eyes, colder. His voice made all the vermin scatter in terror as he spoke into the empty surroundings.  
  
"I have become Death. The shatterer of Worlds."

* * *

A/N: Wootness! I updated! So please review if you would like another chapter up! Oh yes, and if you wanted to know. The quote was from Hindu Spiritual, Bhagavad Gita. So anyway, click the little button to review please! 


End file.
